Roland Tembo
Roland Tembo is a major character and the secondary antagonist hero in . He was portrayed by the late . Background Tebmo spent much of his adult life as a big game hunter, mainly reside at a ranch in Kenya. After many successful years of hunting, Tembo became bored due to believing there was no challenge left for him. Eventually, he found his new challenge in the shape of a hunting campaign at Isla Sorna, ordered by no other than InGen's new CEO Peter Ludlow. The agreement was that Tembo will catch dinosaurs for Ludlow's vision of recreating Jurassic Park, in exchange for the right to hunt a tyrannosaur. The Lost World: Jurassic Park Tembo arrived to Isla Sorna, accompanied by the InGen hunters under his command, his close friend and life-long hunting partner Ajay Sidhu and his new boss Ludlow, and soon rounded up some dinosaurs. At nightfall, Tembo and Sidhu sneaked to the t-rexes' nest and took their infant in order to lure the buck coming to them. However, Tembo's plan to lure the buck was put on hold after Nick Van Owen and Sarah Harding infiltrated the camp, released the dinosaurs from their cages and took the infant away. The infiltration caused a major havoc at the camp, as well as leading the t-rex couple to Nick and Sarah, which cost Eddie Carr's life and put the others in grave danger when the furious parents pushed the trailer from the cliff. Despite Nick's actions toward him and his people, Tembo saved him along with the rest of the group by pulling them up and took them in to the larger group at his command. Tembo took the infant t-rex again, this time being successful at luring the t-rex couple coming to him. When the t-rexes attacked the group, with the Doe chasing after the humans and the Buck staying behind to search for the infant, Tembo took the opportunity to shoot at the Buck. However, he was forced to shoot tranqulizing darts, as Nick emptied Tembo's gun from live ammo. He succeeded at catching the Buck and his infant. Unfortunately, his success cost him the heavy price of losing most of his comrads both to the Doe and to a pack of raptors hidden in the long grass. The worst price for him was losing Sidhu to the raptors. Ludlow thanked him for his efforts and offered him a permanent job in the new Jurassic Park, but Tembo declined it, refusing to stay "in the company of death". Personality During his tour of Isla Sorna, Roland showed that he was a level-headed and serious man, taking charge with an iron fist and making sure his subordinates made no mistakes while still being concerned about their well-being. Unlike any other major antagonist in Jurassic Park Franchise, Tembo have a strong compassionate side, which was shown when asked that no one tell Kelly about the grewsome death of Dieter Stark, and when he saw Sarah's bloody jacket, thinking it was her blood, he immediately made sure she was alright. This, along with his defense of the waitress in Mombasa, suggests that he respects women. Notably, Roland had little to no interest in financial compensation for the expedition and considered hunting down the T. rex his sole reward for the mission. Roland also shared an especially close friendship with Ajay, and when news of his death hit him, he made the decision to quit working for InGen for good. Trivia *A deleted scene shows Tembo standing up for waitress by beating up some rude tourists who harrassed her. *The character's surname, Tembo, is the word for "elephant" in Swahili, one of the national languages of Kenya. *Tembo is considered by many fans as one of the best characters in the franchise. *He's one of the only two antagonists in the franchise (along with Ajay Sidhu) who is not a villain, even considered as more heroic than many protagonists. Gallery aeDP5r0.jpg roland_960x540_1.jpg roland_960x1080.jpg roland1.png Rolandajay.jpg 6e581040ca8222efe4e5bff09f61ca1d.jpg Navigation Category:Outright Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Jurassic Park Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Wise Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Fighters Category:Sophisticated Category:Protectors Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Feminists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Theatrical Heroes